Talk:Power Shot
Is there any advantage using this skill over "Precision Shot"? :Yeh, power shot isn't easily interrupted. Neither skills are that great — Skuld 04:18, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Worst bow attack skill evar!!! :... after Quick Shot.--Silk Weaker 00:03, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Well, Quick shot doubles your DPS, so I don't see why it's so bad.--Rah :Rangers aren't DPS'ers. That's why. However that elite still has some usage, so I'll leave it alone for now. Entropy 16:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 09:09, 11 December 2006 (CST) Nah, it's a starting skill. Really that's not neccessary. ''Joseph Leito'' :why is this still stubbed?-- (Talk) ( ) 14:08, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Because it needs the NF trainer. Someone who takes ranger secondary as a NF or Proph character will not get this skill from a quest, so (even though it's blatantly obvious) it needs the trainer listed --Gimmethegepgun 16:50, 19 September 2007 (CDT) And I quote. Bonus Damage from Skills ------------------------ The bonus damage from skills is generally applied AFTER all armor and damage percentage bonuses from the bow are calculated into the equation. So if your bow skill lists a bonus damage of +10, then +10 damage gets directly added after calculations. This means that armor generally has no effect on the bonus damage done by Bow Attack skills. The exception to this rule is Power Shot, for some reason, as this skill adds to the Base Damage of the weapon rather than adding bonus damage after the calculations (this fact is not confirmed, but it is in a few forum posts made by SonOfRah). This is important to know, because this means that Power Shot damage changes based on the armor level of the target. A highly armored target will take much less damage from a Power Shot, while a lightly armored target will take much more damage from a Power Shot. http://db.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/guild_wars_ranger_a.txt http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/game/914653.html Second Ranger Guide on that page. Is this true? Entropy 18:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) :bad link -- Xeon 18:36, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::It works for me :S Entropy 18:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Feel free to link to this page, but not directly to the FAQs.. -- Xeon 18:38, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::I don't understand - could you fix the link for me? Entropy 18:41, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/game/914653.html second ranger guide on that page. -- Xeon 18:42, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Ok, thanks. Entropy 18:46, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Does this one work for everyone: Guild Wars Ranger Guide? --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Anyway back on topic, from what i remember the damage bonus still has to abide by the armor rating. -- Xeon 18:50, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Not true. I can't say if it was true at some point in the past, but it's not true now. Every attack's bonus damage is added after armor. To test power shot I went to the isle of the nameless with a candy cane bow (15-15 damage) and 12 marksmanship. For a control, I shot the 60 AL target and did the expected 37 (15 base + 22 from power shot) on non-crits. I did 30 on non-crits versus the 100 AL target (= 15*2^((100-60)/40)+22, not (15+22)*2^((100-60)/40)). --Fyren 20:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::So...does this make Power Shot worth using? ^^ Entropy 20:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::No. --Fyren 20:09, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, that's good: ::::Entropy 20:13, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::It's not bugged. It's the same as everything else. The way the FAQ states it would be bugged and make it even worse in almost all cases. --Fyren 20:15, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Penetrating Attack isn't that great either... :P Arshay Duskbrow 20:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::If you only have Prophecies, it's a lot better. A whole lot better. :) Entropy 20:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Screaming Shot is almost exactly the same, but causes bleeding; the 2 second recharge difference is laughable. This skill definately needs some love, I suggest increased damage, Deep Wound or Knockdown. --Krin 22:16, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Entropy 21:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) Well, it's a little better now, with the 1 sec activation time. 85.226.63.102 23:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Recharge Time Recently I have been playing on my perma-pre ranger very much. Since Power Shot is one of the few bow attacks in pre, I've been making very heavy use of it. And I've tended to notice, recently, that the recharge time is more along the lines of 7-8 seconds. I have not tested this with a stopwatch or anything, but it definitely feels longer than 6. Bug? The Unrealist 14:18, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :OMG, they nerfed Power Shot! (T/ ) 05:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Gonan try to actually be helpful here instead of entropy... Bow attacks take 2 seconds to complete, roughly. Meaning your power shot is about 1 every 8 seconds, instead of 1 ever 6 seconds like you might assume.--Darksyde Never Again 05:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) BUFF lawl. Spike-kill in RA with PShot is win Blue.rellik 03:17, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :This is hilarious. But I'm not sure I'd use it since Precision Shot was also buffed in this way, and it is unblockable. A 1-second activation is harder to interrupt. I suppose you could just use all of them, though! :Whee, low-activation attacks!...Yeah, still meh, but at least this has become a usable skill now. (T/ ) 16:16, 18 January 2008 (UTC) What I did here --68.102.128.17 04:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Aye, been using Marksman's Wager myself. Zulu Inuoe 05:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Using Marksman's Wager and not carrying Concussion Shot and/or any multi-hit attacks? Blasphemy! (T/ ) 22:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::You're right, I'm wrong as normal ;)... changed for you :D--68.102.128.17 01:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) is it just me... is it just me or does Power Shot have less than a 1 second cast time as documented on the skill, i just made another ranger, but power shot seems to activate faster than previously Gummi Bear Assassin 14:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :It used to have normal attack speed (1.75-2sec depending on bow type), but it got updated to 1sec. Making it faster than a regular attack. That's the inconsistancy you might see. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:11, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Ooops Seems that Izzy has clobbered this with the nerf hammer. Mr IP 21:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Next he'll give Power Attack a three-second activation. 21:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::HAH! 3 sec activation. Man, leave it to izzy to eat popcorn and destroy gw so we smurf to gw2...also, he should play the skills b4 nerfing, instead of just nerfing cuz he gets owned by them maybe? Toxin 00:17, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::I only hope that after the release of gw2 he stays forever in gw1 to give the skills it's final touch, else i'd call it "Izzy's Bane". Dilbert's Law (something about "drunk shimpanzees" and "doing an awesome job") keeps creeping into my mind somehow. I also opt for this skill to be renamed to "Weak Shot" for all its effect. ChaosCom 15:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) nerf bat hit this one back out of the game :::Well, it's probably better than it was before if they fixed the bug with it increasing base damage(Affected by armor) rather than adding armoring ignoring damage (Example: Power Attack can never deal less than the stated damage against a target at any armor level that is not using damage reduction). Even if they did though, choking my enemy with my bowstring might be more powerful, albeit riskier. ZanderArch 13:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) bitching about skill's is why they get nerfed, so when it comes to skills do us all a favor and STFU oh shi- 50 (or 55 with healthy attribute boosts) damage? of 3 sec recharge... um... oops? edit: it's complete crap because it's flat armor ignoring damage. 23:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :So, it's just Armor ignoring damage, not bonus damage? Still, doesn't seem too bad to me. A lot of armor ignoring skills with comparable damage cost a lot more or have conditions.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC)